Sleep Tonight
by suitsfan
Summary: Harvey being affectionate to Mike while he's asleep. Originally written for suits meme.


They had taken their work back to Harvey's condo, determined to figure everything out and get things in order for court in the morning. It had taken a lot longer than either of them had expected it to, but it was well worth it when they had finally finished. Mike stretched his arms above his head, yawning the same yawn he had been the past hour or so.

"Good work, Mike. I appreciate you sticking it out this late with me," Harvey said, giving him a half smile that seemed to highlight the appreciation in his voice.

"No problem," Mike replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"Let me grab our jackets, and I'll get you home," Harvey said as he got up off the sofa and walked down the hallway.

He couldn't have been gone longer than 2 minutes, but when he came back, Mike had curled himself up into a ball and fallen asleep on the couch. Harvey couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight.

There was no sense in waking him up though, it was already late and they'd have to be at work in a few hours and the kid could definitely use the sleep. Harvey walked to the closet and grabbed out a blanket, taking it back to Mike and gently covering him with it. He was starting to tuck the blanket around him when Mike shifted and moaned softly in his sleep, and Harvey pulled his hands away quickly, thinking he'd woke him, but Mike was still sound asleep. Harvey stood a moment, just observing him for a moment, and then turned out the lights,and headed off to bed himself.

Harvey didn't realize it at the time, because as innocent of a gesture as that had been, and as much as he only did it because letting Mike stay over was the entirely logical thing to do, and definitely not because he cared, that little moment had unknowingly opened the door to what would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I gave the rest of those briefs you wanted done to Donna earlier," Mike said as he peaked his head into Harvey's office.

"I know, I got them," Harvey said, barely looking up from his computer to acknowledge Mike.

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to get going if you don't need anything else."

"Did you eat anything yet?" Harvey asked.

"What?" Mike said, hearing the question clearly, but not sure why Harvey had just asked him such a random question.

"I was going to grab dinner at this place I love in the city. You can tag along if you want."

"Are you asking me out on a dinner date?" Mike asked, mockingly.

"Funny, Mike. Do you want to come or not? I don't care either way."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Harvey had taken Mike to some fancy, most likely inordinately expensive restaurant where Mike couldn't even pronounce half the things on the menu, so he just decided to pull a 'I'll have what he's having' order to spare himself the embarrassment that he already felt from being so out of place.

While the food that came was certainly pretty, it definitely couldn't even begin to hold a candle to a cheeseburger, in Mike's opinion. Harvey watched the way Mike poked and prodded at his food, as if it were some kind of science experiment rather than something meant for human consumption.

"They have chocolate cake."

"Like actual chocolate cake? Nothing weird?" Mike asked, perking up in his seat.

"The best, Mike," Harvey said as he called over the waiter and had him bring Mike a piece of cake.

Mike's eyes lit up when they sat the cake in front of him. He picked up his fork and took a huge bite.

"Mmm..oh my god..holy shit, Harvey. This is incredible."

"I knew you'd like it," Harvey replied with his trademark I told you so smirk.

Two hours of dinner conversation and three pieces of cake later, Harvey called for Ray to come get them. Mike slid in on the seat next to Harvey. They had about a 25 minute drive back to Mike's apartment.

"Hey, thanks for dinner tonight, Harvey. It was nice to hang out with you outside of work."

"No problem," Harvey said. And he had wanted to say something like, "It was great hanging out with you too, Mike," but he couldn't find the words, so he left it at that.

There was silence for awhile after that, and then Harvey had felt pressure on his shoulder, and turned his head slightly to see Mike sleeping, using his shoulder as a pillow. Harvey just sighed, and rested his own head against Mike's for the rest of the ride back to his apartment.

"I'm going to need these proofed by tomorrow," Harvey said tossing a stack of papers at Mike.

"Are you serious, Harvey? I was just getting ready to go home, and it's kind of been a bad day."

Of course, Harvey had known Mike wasn't having a very good day. He could read people, and he could especially read Mike.

"Look, since I have work to do too, why don't you just come back to my place to work on them, and we can order some pizza or something and try to be productive."

"All right," Mike said.

Once they were back at his condo and the pizza had arrived at the door, Harvey tossed the box down in the middle of the table. "Okay, so let's see how great this cheese in the crust you rant and rave about actually is."

"Prepare to have your mind blown," Mike said as he put a piece on each of two plates, and handed Harvey his.

Harvey picked his up and started to move it to his mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're doing it wrong," Mike said as he grasped Harvey's wrist to stop him.

"I didn't realize there was a wrong way to eat pizza," Harvey asked, his eyes lingering to Mike's hand wrapped tight around his wrist.

"You have to eat it backwards," Mike informed, finally letting go of Harvey's wrist to pick up his pizza and show Harvey exactly how.

"Oh right, how stupid of me to not know this apparent unwritten law," Harvey said.

"For such a worldly man, you are terribly sheltered, you know that, right?"

"That's why I keep you around, Mike. To teach me these things," Harvey smiled at him.

"Yeah," Mike said as he smiled back at him. "So I guess we should get to work, huh?"

"Why don't we watch a movie instead?" Harvey suggested.

"That sounds great, but when are we going to get work done if we do that?"

"Work can wait. Besides don't you think it'd be hard to focus considering we just had our minds blown by this pizza?" Harvey said as he took a bite from his.

"That's actually a really good point you have there," Mike laughed.

Once they finished eating, they put a movie on a sat down next to each other on the couch. Harvey had dimmed the lights upon Mike's request for a 'cinematic atmosphere'. Not that it mattered, because it was like the second Mike had to sit still, with nothing to do but relax he was falling asleep. This time he had slumped his body over so that his head was resting right on Harvey's chest. He slept most of the movie, with the exception of when he woke up, and realized he was laying on Harvey's chest and started to pull away.

That's when Harvey had found himself shush-ing him back to sleep, telling him it was okay, and moving his hand and running it through Mike's hair, brushing it through and watching the soft blond wisps of hair fall every which way. This was the most comfortable Harvey had ever been in his life around anyone, and that feeling of comfort, which he loved, also kind of terrified him, because he didn't know what exactly it all meant. Harvey was half expecting Mike to wake up from hearing the way his heart was beating inside his chest.

Once the movie was over, Harvey slowly retrieved his entirely numb arm from behind Mike's back and carefully slid out from underneath him. He had wanted to move that arm about halfway through the movie, but couldn't bring himself to chance waking Mike up, he looked too peaceful, so he let him be. He waited until he regained some feeling in his arm before scooping Mike up, and moving him to the bedroom. He gently laid him down in the bed and tucked him under the comforter.

While his couch was certainly comfortable to sit on, sleep was an entirely different story, as Harvey had learned from many late nighters, accidentally passing out on it, and waking up with a crick in his back to pay for the mistake. He'd deal with that very problem in the morning though, because it was better than Mike having to do so. Harvey whispered goodnight to Mike and headed back out to the couch, where he'd spend the rest of the night.

The more time Harvey spent with Mike, the more he seemed to enjoy it. He just liked being around Mike, because Mike made him happy. And not in the way that fast cars, and money made him happy, in a way that was completely different, and infinitely better.

So Harvey continued to make excuses to see Mike, and he was pretty sure Mike knew those were just that, excuses to see him, because Mike was smart, and Harvey had run out of good excuses ages ago, but Mike was still going along with it, so maybe he felt the same way Harvey felt about him. Or maybe he didn't. Harvey went back and forth all the time on what he actually believed to be true. He wished he could just come right out and ask Mike, but he felt too weird about it, or maybe scared was the right word. Harvey wasn't sure anymore.

This time Harvey didn't even bother coming up with an excuse, he simply asked Mike if he wanted to watch a movie at his place. Mike had said yes, and much to Harvey's surprise Mike hadn't fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of it. In fact he hadn't fallen asleep during any of it. Instead he had spent his time practically commentating the entire thing, which made Harvey laugh, and not just laugh like when you're slightly amused by something, but in the way like you just heard the best joke you've ever heard in your life, tears in your eyes, kind of laughter. And Harvey's laugh was contagious because Mike couldn't help but laugh too when he heard it. And the only thing that felt better than laughing himself, was the sound and sight of Mike laughing. This felt good. This felt right.

"Do you want to just sleep here? It's kind of late, probably be easier."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll just crash here on the couch."

"You can sleep in the bed if you want, Mike."

"Why don't we both just sleep in the bed, Harvey? I mean have you seen that thing? It's huge."

"Did you seriously just ask me if I've seen my own bed?"

"You know what I meant."

"All right. That should work."

"Oooh baby, the great Harvey Specter just agreed sleep with me," Mike teased.

"Funny, Mike. You realize I'm going to give you so much work on Monday, right?"

"And that would be so different from any other day, how?"

"Would you just go to bed already?"

Harvey stopped off in the bathroom so he could change, while Mike continued down the hall to the bedroom. By the time Harvey got to the bedroom, Mike looked to be sound asleep. Typical. Harvey turned out the lights and climbed into bed himself; just laying and watching Mike for a while, realizing that in this bed, right now, he had everything he needed, and everything he never even knew he had wanted to begin with.

He leaned over towards Mike, "I love you," he whispered to him before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Mike had felt Harvey smile against his skin when he did so. "I love you too, Harvey," he whispered back to him.

Harvey probably would have felt like an idiot for saying that when he thought Mike was asleep if Mike hadn't given him the response he just did.

"I thought you were sleeping," Harvey responded.

"That was kind of the idea."

Mike knew Harvey had feelings for him, because as good as Harvey thinks he is at hiding his emotions, there's some things you just can't hide; like the way Harvey looked at him all the time, and the way he laughed when Mike was around him. Mike could have easily told Harvey he loved him first, but he wanted, maybe _needed_ to hear it from his mouth first. Now that he had, he could actually go to sleep, for real this time.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike tightly as he snuggled up next to him.


End file.
